The invention relates to a fuel distribution apparatus, particularly but not exclusively limited to a fuel distribution apparatus for use in a jet engine.
Conventional fuel injectors on many jet engines include a fuel injector mounted on an outer casing with fuel fed through an internal passage into a gallery that exits a nozzle to mix with swirled air for subsequent ignition. The fuel is merely sprayed into the swirling air.